Akito and Estelle's Rather Unusual Halloween
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent spend Halloween this year at the Plaza Hotel and Jenny comes over to have a sleepover with Eloise and to spend the whole weekend with them. They then hear a curious case of a ghost named Diamond Jim Johnson who haunts the hotel every year with a hunger that can never be satisfied while Mr. Salamone has important guests over looking to buy the hotel.
1. Chapter 1

Before Halloween was official in the hotel, there was a surprise guest in the Plaza today who just came to visit and not stay in a room.

"Wow, looks really spooky here, huh, Oliver?" Jenny chuckled as she carried her orange kitten in her arms as she looked at the decor for the frightening holiday.

Oliver nodded, agreeing with her on that.

Jenny came up to the front desk and rang the bell.

Mr. Salamone turned to her. "Erm... May I help you?" he asked the little rich girl.

"Could you please tell Akito, Vincent, Estelle, and Eloise I'm here?" Jenny asked.

"And who should I say is here for them?" Mr. Salamone glanced down at her. "I'm very busy, young lady, you and your pet might have to leave."

"I'm Jenny Foxworth." the rich girl gave her name.

Mr. Salamone nearly dropped his envelopes. "Foxworth!?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

"O-Of course, Miss Foxworth, I shall call them right away." Mr. Salamone said.

Jenny shrugged, she never made a big deal about being a child born into a very wealthy and successful family, but it was nice to be noticed once in a while.

* * *

Mr. Salamone called Eloise's room.

"Hello, it's me, Eloise," the blonde girl greeted, cheerful as always. "Oh, hello, Mr. Salamone... What? Yes? Okay!" she then put the phone down. "There's a special guest for us in the lobby!" she told her cousins.

"Really? Ooh, then let's go." Estelle said excitedly.

Elosie giggled. The four kids went to the elevator and asked for the lobby so Max would take them down there.

* * *

Jenny sat on a couch with her backpack and she took out a shoelace for Oliver to play with until they would see their friends.

"This shoelace is so much fun almost as fun as yarn." Oliver said to himself.

Jenny giggled as she kept moving it up and down to amuse and entertain Oliver. The Fudo cousins then came out into the lobby and looked around for anyone suspicious. Unknown to them, Vulpix and Larvitar had came out of their Pokeballs once they both caught Oliver's scent. The Pokemon went straight to behind the couch. Jenny played with Oliver still. Oliver smiled up to her, but looked worried once he saw the Pokemon.

Jenny instantly frowned. "Oliver, what's wrong?" she then looked and saw the two Pokemon and recognized one of them instantly. "Vulpix!" she held out her arms for the fire fox.

"Mama!" Vulpix jumped into her arms and nuzzled his face against hers.

Jenny chuckled, feeling very tickled by that. Oliver stepped back and crouched down under the couch. But then he felt something rough there and then looked over to see Larvitar and then went wide-eyed.

"Hey, buddy!" Lavitar greeted in Pokemon language.

Oliver looked very dizzy and passed out in the middle of the floor.

"Oops..." Lavitar didn't mean for that to happen.

"Jenny!" the Fudo cousins rushed to the red-haired girl.

Jenny smiled to them as she held Vulpix in her arms. Estelle, Vincent, and Akito hugged her instantly.

"Hi!" Eloise smiled to her.

"Hello." Jenny smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Estelle asked with a smile.

"My parents have to leave tonight and they'll be gone for a while, but I asked them if I could stay here," Jenny smiled. "I thought we could have a sleepover."

"Oh, yay!" Eloise and Estelle cheered.

"That is, if it's okay with you boys..." Jenny then looked back to Vincent and Akito.

"It's alright with us." Akito and Vincent said.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Larvitar asked Oliver.

Oliver groaned and rubbed his head and his eyes went wide to the Lavitar.

"Oliver, it's okay, he won't hurt you..." Jenny soothed her kitten after letting Vulpix down.

Oliver looked to her, then to Lavitar and gave a small smile. If it was okay with Jenny, it was okay with him.

"So who's Pokemon is this anyway?" Jenny asked while looking at Larvitar.

"He's mine." Akito told her.

"Didn't you have a Pokemon too?" Jenny then looked to Estelle.

"Still an egg, but it's gonna be a Teddyursa." Estelle smiled proudly.

"Oh, congratulations." Jenny smiled fondly like Estelle was going to be a mother, though in a way, she was.

"You're going to love Halloween in the Plaza, Jenny," Eloise took the red-haired girl's hands. "I'm so excited that you're gonna sleepover! I've always, always, always wanted to have a sleepover!"

"Same here." Estelle said in agreement.

Eloise smiled and took them all back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nanny was decorating the room for Halloween, using mostly orange and black designs, the colors of the horrifying holiday. _'Hopefully the decorations will stay up.'_ she then thought to herself.

"Nanny, we're back!" Eloise called.

Nanny smiled to them and saw their extra guest. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Hello, ma'am," Jenny greeted, she gave a small curtsy. "I'm Jenny Foxworth."

"So you are," Nanny smiled in delight. "I believe I've heard Vincent talk about you sometimes."

"Yep, he truly does." Akito said.

Vincent blushed and looked away while Jenny gave him a small and sneaky smile.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Nanny noticed the kitten.

"This is my kitten, Oliver," Jenny introduced. "I also have a poodle named Georgette, but I thought she'd be happier at home so she can get some extra beauty sleep."

"Cool place." Oliver said.

"What would you like for dinner, Jenny?" Nanny asked.

"Um..." Jenny shrugged. "Pancakes?"

"I'll see what we can do." Nanny chuckled.

"So, Oliver, what do you wanna play?" Larvitar asked.

"Um, I dunno..." Oliver shrugged. "Tag?"

"Tag, you're it!" Vulpix tagged Oliver with his tail and ran off with Lavitar, both of them laughing.

Oliver lauhged and then started to chase them.

"Well, it looks like those three are getting along quickly." Akito smiled.

"Just as long as they don't make a mess." Nanny cooed.

"So, any ghosts that visit the hotel?" Jenny jokingly asked.

"Oh, Jenny..." Eloise, Estelle, Akito, and Vincent playfully rolled their eyes.

"Actually, there is a ghost in this hotel, I'll tell you later before you all go to bed." Nanny smiled rather eerily to fit with the Halloween spirit.

"Oh, please, there is no such thing as ghosts." Estelle said.

"You'd be quite surprised..." Nanny told them ominously as she walked off.

"Maybe your nanny was serious, Eloise..." Jenny said to the blonde girl as she grabbed her backpack straps.

"Oh, that's just Nanny, she likes to be silly sometimes." Eloise reassured.

"Maybe she's just getting into the spirit of Halloween." Akito guessed.

"Yeah, don't be scared, Jenny." Vincent added.

"Well, okay..." Jenny shrugged with a small smile. "The only ghosts I wanna see are the ones in Super Mario World."

"Yeah, seeing those ghosts would be something." Estelle smiled.

"I hope you have fun, Jenny and not be bored, because being bored is not allowed." Eloise told the red-haired girl.

Jenny nodded in understanding.

"How's school been?" Akito asked.

"It's okay, I really miss you guys though, but coming home makes it all the better." Jenny smiled to them.

"Well, being in that school was a nightmare." Estelle said.

"Why do you still go?" Vincent asked.

"It's kinda different when you've been in school as long as I have, I'm still gonna go to school until I find my job," Jenny smiled. "I'm really excited about growing up."

"Well, let's hope that school gets better with the teacher's behavior." Akito said.

"I still can't believe you all stood up against her like that, I've been dreaming of that ever since I started the new school year," Jenny said to them as Eloise led her to her bedroom to get Jenny's things together for tonight's sleepover. "Anyway, I also brought my costume, I was hoping we could all trick-or-treat together."

"It would be great to do that." Estelle said.

"How do you trick-or-treat in a hotel?" Akito asked.

"Go down the hallways and ask guests for candy." Eloise replied like it was obvious.

"Duh!" Estelle playfully stuck her tongue out.

Jenny chuckled to them and quickly went to the bathroom and came back out in a fairy costume like in Sleeping Beauty.

"Ooh, nice choice of costume, Jenny." Estelle said with a smile.

"This was the last one." Jenny smiled. "I'm the green one, Fauna."

"That's a good color for you." Eloise smiled back.

"Yeah, it really is." Vincent said.

Jenny smiled and blushed, she took out a wand and waved it playfully.

The others chuckled to this.

"I heard there was a fourth fairy," Jenny said to them as she went to get back into her normal clothes. "Nettle, I think her name was."

"Yeah, I think she was like their apprentice or something." Estelle said.

"I've never heard of her in my Sleeping Beauty book." Eloise spoke up.

"Funny thing, Ellie, fairy tales are in their own dimension as well as Equestria and the Kingdom of Sugar Rush." Vincent said.

"Dimensions?" Eloise asked.

"Our parents have been to all sorts of different ones." Akito explained.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Hm... I'd like to go to one..." Eloise smiled.

"Maybe someday you will." Jenny encouraged.

"Pancakes are here!" Nanny called.

* * *

The kids happily rushed to start eating, but Jenny was looking around.

"What're you looking for?" Vincent asked.

"The kitchen?" Jenny looked back, strangely.

"Oh, dear, we have room service." Nanny chuckled to her.

"Ohh." Jenny said out of realization.

"You'll get used to it." Eloise patted her on the head.

Bill served them their pancakes for their dinner. "Weren't there just four of you?" he asked in confusion once he saw Jenny.

"This is our friend, Jenny." Estelle introduced.

"Oh, hello there, Jenny." Bill smiled to her.

Jenny stood up from her seat and curtsied to him.

Oliver noticed the gesture and gave Bill a bow in return.

Bill chuckled. "Charming kitten you have."

"Isn't he though?" Jenny smiled back to her kitten.

"His name is Oliver." Vincent told the young man.

"Mew!" Oliver 'greeted' Bill.

Bill chuckled, he knelt down and pet the kitten. "Nice to meet you too, Oliver..."

Oliver smiled to him.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I got work to do, have a good evening!" Bill called to them before leaving.

"Bye!" the kids told him.

"Ooh, food!" Larvitar cheered before going to the food.

Vulpix went to join him. Jenny started to prepare a meal of her own to Oliver, using his own food and some sweets herself, speaking in a French accent as she pretended to be a chef like she did the first time she had adopted the kitten.

"Awww! Just like when you first met him and adopted him." Estelle awed.

Jenny giggled. "I always look after zhe little keety."

Oliver chuckled and started to eat his food.

* * *

"So, Jenny, how has it been with talking to Oliver and Georgette?" Vincent asked.

"It's been amazing, I can now understand of what they are saying, along with Oliver's friends." Jenny smiled.

"I bet that's fun to talk to animals now, huh?" Eloise smiled to her new friend.

"Yeah," Jenny chuckled. "I love it when Mr. Fagin and his dogs come to visit, they're all so funny."

"Yeah, and how are Tito and Georgette doing?" Estelle then asked.

"Well, even if Georgette gave him a bath that one time, he's still over, more than Dodger, Rita, Francis, or Einstein." Oliver spoke up.

"So, is there something between them now?" Akito smirked.

Oliver wasn't sure what that meant. "Yeah, I guess..." he replied.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?" Akito asked.

"Sorry..." Oliver said to them.

"That's just a fancy way of saying they like each other." Jenny explained to her kitten.

"Ohh..." Oliver now understood and nodded with a smile.

"I sure do miss them." Estelle said.

"Well, you should come visit sometime, maybe they'll be there by then." Jenny smiled.

The kids and animals smiled to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

They had more fun and Jenny rolled out her sleeping bag and pillow to get ready for bed with them.

"This is so exciting." Oliver said.

Jenny changed into her pink nightgown and wore her hair down, making her red hair touch her shoulders.

"You look like Ariel with that hair and that nightgown." Akito said after he got his pajamas on.

"You think so?" Jenny asked, though she had a smile. "I don't think I'm as pretty as Ariel."

"Are you kidding? Of course you are, you should really look yourself in a mirror." Estelle smiled.

Jenny blushed to them. "Oh, come along now..."

"No, really, you do look like Ariel." Estelle said before leading her to a mirror.

Jenny knelt on her sleeping bag and took a look, smiling fondly. "Ariel's your aunt, right...?"

"Cousin actually," Vincent corrected. "Dad's cousin."

"That would make her your first cousin twice removed then." Jenny explained to them.

"Yep, exactly." Estelle said.

"So, how are you related?" Jenny looked to Eloise.

"My daddy's name is Urchin." Eloise explained.

"Oh, I see..." Jenny smiled then. "Um... Do you get to see him?"

"Not that often, even less than I get to see my mother because he can't stay on land too long, but I usually get to see him in the summer time these days." Eloise smiled.

"Yep, it's true." Estelle nodded.

"Well, I'm glad Urchin found someone." Jenny smiled.

Eloise giggled.

* * *

"Now, who wants a scary story?" Nanny grinned to the kids as she carried a book in her hands.

The kids went to their sleeping positions.

"Tonight's story may shock you, horrify you, and maybe even terrify you..." Nanny told them in an ominous tone of voice.

Oliver then out of nowhere coughed out a hair ball.

"Ewwww!" the kids winced.

"Okay, maybe not in that way..." Nanny shuddered herself.

Oliver chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry..." he said with a nervous smile.

"Anyways, what's the story, Nanny?" Akito asked.

"It's the story of Diamond Jim Johnson," Nanny narrated. "And he was a resident in our very own New York City. Everybody loved him and he loved everyone who loved him. He loved his food, and he very much loved his entertainment. But most of all, he loved a holiday we've all come to know and love: Halloween. This was no ordinary Halloween though, this was the grand opening of our very own Plaza Hotel. All celebrated, especially since Diamond Jim was expected to be there, but that day would be a fatal end to Diamond Jim himself."

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"He did not see an incoming horse and tried to swerve out of the way," Nanny continued. "He crashed and then, from now on, every Halloween night, Diamond Jim Johnson returns to the Plaza Hotel, and they say, every day closer to Halloween, you can still hear his hunger for the celebration he never made it to."

"Oh, dear." Estelle said.

Jenny was really scared, she clung to Vincent for protection, but she then smiled. "Tell us another story, Nanny!" she pleaded.

"Now, kids, I think we've had quite enough stories for one night," Nanny smiled as she removed her new hat. "Remember, we have a big, big, big weekend ahead of us!"

"Yes, Nanny, we know." Akito smiled.

"Your costumes should be here by tomorrow since they didn't come tonight." Nanny said as she tucked the Fudo cousins into their own beds while Jenny was getting comfortable enough to fall asleep with them.

 _'This is going to be a great Halloween, I just know it.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Nanny, you don't think the ghost will hurt me or the others, do you?" Eloise asked as she bundled into her bed.

"Oh, Eloise, that was just a legend..." Nanny soothed. "You don't worry about anything... Just get some sleep... Good night, dear."

"Good night, Nanny..." Eloise whispered.

Nanny smiled and went to get herself to bed after the kids fell asleep. Everyone was asleep and where it seemed like a peaceful night.

* * *

Eloise just couldn't sleep though, the story really got to her. Akito seemed to have the same feeling and he snuck out of the room with her.

"I hear a terrible noise coming from Nanny's room." Eloise whispered to her cousin.

"Same here and I'm having this weird feeling inside me." Akito whispered back.

Eloise grabbed her flashlight and flashed the lightaround the room and saw Nanny's door was cracked open. She then walked in and flashed the light on Nanny as she snored.

Nanny woke up from the light and looked worried and overwhelmed.

"Nanny, we heard a weird noise in your room, but it was just you snoring," Eloise smiled. "You can go back to sleep now."

"Yeah, sorry for disturbing you from your sleep." Akito whispered.

Nanny looked to them and flopped her head back against her pillow, very exhausted.

* * *

Eloise and Akito went back to sleep, but there was a strange moan noise. Weenie even heard an absurd sound himself. This even woke up Jenny, Estelle, and Vincent. It also woke up Larvitar and Vulpix. The kids gathered flashlights and decided to explore. Oliver woke up alone and saw the others heading for the door, so he went with them, ending up in the hallway.

"What... What do you think that noise was?" Vincent asked.

"It had to be a ghost, right?" Estelle wondered.

"You said there was no such thing!" Jenny cried.

Eloise took the lead and heard wicked laughing then and stopped, looking rather irritated. "Okay, that's enough!" she snapped.

They kept walking closer and closer, until they saw a bat right in front of them!

"A bat?" Akito said out of confusion.

The girls were scared and let out screams. There were two more bats, followed by sneaky laughter. A few guests came out of their rooms, hearing the noise.

"Gotcha!" Bobby laughed as he stood with his brother, both dressed in vampire capes.

"Bobby?! Bruce?!" Estelle asked out of anger towards the brothers.

"Sorry, guys, we didn't mean to scare you." Bruce said apologetically.

"Oh, yes, we did, and we did!" Bobby laughed out loud.

"Bobby!"

"Brucey!"

Lavitar, Vulpix, Weenie, and Oliver glared to the twin boys, but then paused and heard something from the other side and went that way.

"Weenie!" Eloise cried after her pet.

Vincent, Eloise, Jenny, and Akito then went after their pets.

"You scared Weenie too, I hope you're happy!" Estelle yelled at the boys and threw one of their bats at them while following the others.

"Geez, what's wrong with them? It was just a joke." Bruce smiled evilly.

* * *

The kids kept chasing the animals and Pokemon as they wandered down the hallway.

"What is it?" Eloise asked as she held her pug dog.

"What's wrong, guys?" Jenny added as she picked up Oliver gently.

The windows were then rattling and shaking like in a horror movie.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't windows only shake and rattle like that when something is trying to get in?" Estelle asked, scared.

"I-It's probably just the wind..." Jenny guessed.

There was then a strong wind and a transparent, ghostly figure popped his head out, revealing himself to them. He then tipped his hat and walked through a wall, waving to them. The kids then screamed that they actually saw a ghost and ran down the hallways to tell Nanny.

"Oh, my gosh! A real ghost! An actual, real ghost!" Estelle screamed.

"We gotta tell Nanny!" Eloise added.

"T-T-There's no such things as ghosts, goblins, or monsters..." Jenny shivered. "Aren't there?"

"I-I-I-I truly don't know!" Estelle answered.

* * *

"What's going on out here?" Maxine yawned as she came out with a flashlight, but then yelled out as the kids trampled her on the way. "Owch..."

Eloise stopped and saw her. "Max, you have to get out of here, we're being haunted!"

"I work in the lobby, I'm haunted every day of my life." Maxine chuckled.

"No, she actually means we're being haunted! By a ghost!" Vincent told her.

"Ghost?" Maxine asked. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Wanna bet?" Akito bit his lip in slight fear.

"We'll show you where we saw the ghost." Estelle said.

Maxine sighed with a yawn and followed them.

* * *

The others went to the window, but it was only completely open and nothing weird was happening right now.

"The ghost came out there and went in through that wall." Eloise explained.

"I think you kids have been listening to too many scary stories..." Maxine said to them. "I remember when I was your age, we always told scary stories at campfires."

"But it looked so real." Estelle said.

Maxine hugged them. "You all must have been dreaming, you should go back to your rooms and get some sleep."

The kids frowned to her, but they did as she said.

Maxine chuckled a little. "Kids and their ghost stories..." she sighed a bit.

"M-Maybe it _was_ just a dream." Vincent said.


End file.
